Job or Love?
by WindSakura
Summary: She just a job and nothing more... maybe more? He just a cold, heartless killing jerk... who am i kidding?  Don't own Rurouni Kenshin and this dedicated to a friend  discontinued
1. A first meeting

'_Bloody walls, bloody streets, bloody town, bloody war' _Kaoru though as she walked down a street in Kyoto at night.

Kaoru stopped, "Is this all that there is to this stupid bloody war?"

Her face frowned, "What am I doing here anyway? Mother and father are gone and the dojo is losing it's students who want to fight in this war? I hat… Why am I talking to myself in the middle of the night?"

Kaoru slapped herself on the forehead and turned around walking again, _"Screw this, I'm going back Misao's house before I go crazy out here'_

-Meanwhile-

'_Last one. Too easy' _Battousai wiped his sword clean of the blood and sheathed it. _'Another night. Another job, nothing new'_

"Is this all that there is to this stupid bloody war?"

Battousai's face remained blank at the statement, but he wondered who shout something like that in the middle of night, in a town of filled with war, with people killing each other around every corner.

He moved in shadows, silent always. He came to a street with a raven hair and blue eyed girl, who just slapped herself in the forehead and turned and started walking away.

'_I guess it was her was yelled that. Not my problem and will not be my problem. I have to report to Katsura now, but he may find this statement to be interesting' _Battousai stared at the girl one more time with his cold amber eyes and left back to the inn. Not knowing that they would meet, very soon.


	2. Just a night

Hai - yes

-Kaoru-

"Hey, Aoshi? Aoshi? I know you can hear me, do you know where Misao is?" Kaoru yelled as she walked around the Aoiya.

"She is in the garden." Aoshi replied as he appeared behind Kaoru.

"Ahhhhh," Kaoru jumped a few feet in the air, "Please Aoshi, don't come up from behind without letting me know. I almost jumped out of my skin."

"Hai," Aoshi replied with the usual expressionless face.

Kaoru just raised an eye brow, "Okay, see ya and thanks Aoshi."

Kaoru ran away from Aoshi and into the garden to find Misao sitting it a tree, sleeping. She walked very quietly to the tree just under the branch Misao was sitting on sleeping. She jumped up and grabbed the branch, pulling it down, and letting it go.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard all around the Aoiya and places nearby.

Misao got up ready to fight, "Alright who did that? I'll kick your butt!" Misao punched and kicked the air a few times turning around, trying to find the person who did that to her.

Kaoru was on the ground rolling around in a fit of laugher, "You should…. Have seen your f….. face…. It was….. priceless!" was what Kaoru was trying to say.

"Haha, very funny Kaoru. What are you doing back here anyway? It's the middle of the night," Misao asked looking up at the moon.

Kaoru also looked up at the moon, "I came back here before I went crazy."

"Crazy?"

"I yelled 'Is this all that there is to this stupid bloody war?' a few minutes ago in the middle of night if you're wondering. So, I came back to check to see if I am insane now." Kaoru answered Misao's one word question.

Misao put a hand on chin and thought. "Nope! Not insane, it's just you Kaoru. But more importantly…."

Kaoru raised an eye brow, "More importantly what?

"WHAT IF THE BATTOUSAI HEARD YOU AND HE CAME AFTER YOU? THIS WHY I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE LUCKLY HE WASN'T AROUND!" Misao yelled straight in Kaoru's face.

Kaoru fell over with her hands on her ears, "Owww, my ears, thanks Misao for the ringing in them now."

"Opps"

Kaoru sat up, "Oh, and at the rate your yelling at the Battousai will be here in no time at all."

"Opps, again"

Kaoru looked at Misao, "Hey, do you know what he looks like? The Oniwaban must know something about him, or at least from what people say."

"Well, from what we have gathered, he has long blood red hair that is tied up in a high ponytail, amber eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. We don't know anything else about him." She replied.

Kaoru smiled, "Thanks Misao, now let's go to bed."

Misao jumped up and down, "Yay, sleep over time and girl's night!" She dragged Kaoru to her room.

-Battousai/Kenshin-

"Really? Now that is interesting. But more important matters Battousai." Katsura got to point quickly and the Battousai remain silent and expressionless as ever.

Katsura took out a scroll and handed in to Battousai, "Your next job is to trail and gather information on a girl that lives in Kyoto. We have reason to believe that she may know something about the Shinsengumi. As I recall, it was about the murder of her mother and father 6 months ago. Find information on her, but no contact with her at all costs. Understood?"

Battousai just nodded to the man in front of him. He turned to leave, but Katsura voice stopped him.

"Two more things, Battousai. She knows how to defend herself and sense chi. Beware of that fact and hide well." Katsura stated.

Battousai just stared at him, "What was it the last thing you want me to know?"

Katsura put on a serious face, "If looks like she gets into something that she can't out of with her life….. Take down the people she is dealing with and bring her back here alive. I have a hunch she knows something very useful to us."

"Alright," Battousai walked out of the room to his own room.

He put his swords down and unrolled the scroll to see the details inside of it.

'_Name: Kamiya Kaoru. Age: : Father and mother dead. Has raven hair and blue eyes. Owns a dojo with few students and is has a few friends in the Oniwaban group.'_ Battousai stared at the paper again rereading the last over again.

'_Oniwaban uh…. This job may be more trouble than I first thought it would be.' _Battousai put the scroll back and grabbed his sword. He leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

**Authors note: I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more focused on Kenshin and not so much as Kaoru like this. Read and Review :) **


End file.
